sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man World
Game Boy Advance PlayStation Network |genre = Platform game |modes = Single-player |platforms = PlayStation Game Boy Advance }} is a 1999 platform video game for the PlayStation and Game Boy Advance. As the name indicates, it was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary, with the character Pac-Man going to a birthday party. A Game Boy Advance version would be released in 2004, with many features removed. The original PlayStation version was released on the PlayStation Store in Japan on June 26, 2013 and in North America on February 11, 2014. Plot Pac-Man arrives home on his 20th birthday (it was released to coincide with the 20th anniversary of the original Pac-Man arcade game) only to discover that his friends and family—Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, Professor Pac-Man, his dog Chomp Chomp, and Pooka (a "Surprise!" guest which came from Dig Dug) have been kidnapped by the evil Toc-Man (the name of Namco's defunct console game division backwards), a giant robot Pac-Man impersonator that was created by Blinky, Inky, Pinky & Clyde's friend, Orson, who is bent on stealing Pac-Man's identity. Pac-Man sets off to Ghost Island and works to free them while battling various ghosts and monsters. Note The original storyboards of this game included other Namco IP including Dig Dug, Mappy, and Valkyrie and Sandra. The idea was changed at the last minute (to the point of modeling and animation) to the other Pac-Man game family members such as Ms. Pac-Man, Baby Pac-Man, Jr. Pac-Man, Pac-Man's dog Chomp Chomp and Professor Pac-Man. The only non-Pac-Man Namco character that made it into the story was Pooka (from Dig Dug), and holdovers from the original vision were Ms. Pac-Man and Professor Pac-Man. Gameplay Pac-Man World is a platform game played in 3D graphics that plays heavily into the history of the character; every non-boss level features a maze that plays by the rules of Pac-Man (though the Pac-Symbol still shows, letting the player survive being touched by ghosts up to four times). Every level is littered with Pac-Dots, fruits and ghosts, much of the music is modified from early entries into the series (one of the common themes in all the levels is the intermission music from Pac-Man modified according to the theme of the level) and the original Pac-Man arcade game was available for play from the menu screen. In addition, Pac-Man is given a handful of standard platform maneuvers, including a "butt-bounce", reminiscent of Mario's ground pound and the Rev-Roll, reminiscent of Sonic's spin dash. Also, he'd gained the ability to use the dots offensively, throwing them at non-ghost enemies. Like in the original game, Pac-Man can collect Power Pellets allowing him to eat ghosts for a short amount of time. The level format is fairly straightforward; each world consists of three or four levels. The first level in a world would introduce a new technique or enemy type. The second and third would require use of that technique to complete, and couldn't be completed without it. The fourth level of each world is a boss battle requiring unique gameplay or puzzle-solving to defeat. The second levels also include a key that, while not essential to complete the game, is required to free whichever of Pac-Man's friends held prisoner in the third level. Every freed character would then appear to aid Pac-Man in the final battle against Toc-Man. However, there are a couple of exceptions to this, most notably the Ruins, Factory, and Space levels. Port and sequels Pac-Man World is part of a "duo" with Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness, somewhat similar to the later Pac-Man: Adventures in Time and Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze. A Game Boy Advance version came in 2004. Due to hardware limitations, many features were left out of the game, such as Maze Mode, the original Pac-Man and many levels cut out. This version was later included in a 2-in-1 cartridge with the GBA version of Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness. A proper sequel, Pac-Man World 2, came on February 24, 2002. It is available on the PC, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Xbox and Game Boy Advance. Pac-Man World 3 was released in 2005. This game introduced new moves and powers to Pac-Man and gave him a full voice. It was not developed by the team behind the other games. Reception Pac-Man World has been given mainly positive reviews since its release. GameSpot rated this game 7.6/10, saying that "Pac-Man World is a fun little game that goes beyond mere regurgitation." IGN rated the game 7.8/10, while saying "A fitting, albeit sometimes patchy, tribute to the man that started it all." Marc Nix from IGN, who reviewed the game on November 15, 1999, stated that the gameplay is "more the cousin of Super Mario World rather than Super Mario 64". His comment on the Presentation is "an 80's flair that proves just how creative designers were back then". References External links *Pac-Man World (PS) * Category:1999 video games Category:3D platform games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Pac-Man Category:PlayStation (console) games Category:PlayStation Network games Category:Single-player video games Category:Video games scored by Tommy Tallarico Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Video games developed in the United States